You Don't Need To Know
by Spica Zoe
Summary: Aku tidak butuh pengakuan orang lain tentang hubungan kita, yang aku butuh hanyalah kehangatanmu.


Aku tidak butuh pengakuan orang lain tentang hubungan kita, yang aku butuh hanyalah kehangatanmu.

 **Akagi – Kaga**

Story by Spica Zoe

 **AKKG bukan kepunyaan saya**

Ilusi

.

.

You don't need to know

.

.

Diketinggian ini, Kaga pikir ia bisa menemukan alasan tentang cinta yang pada akhirnya ia miliki. Alasan kenapa akhirnya ia memilih untuk menerima ungkapan cinta Akagi yang dulu hanya menjadi orang yang bisa ia pandangi. Ada rasa penyesalan bagi Kaga ketika ia melihat sendiri bagaimana Akagi bisa dengan santainya bersama orang lain tanpa batasan padahal di sini, Kaga menderita karena cemburu.

.

.

* * *

 **_rindu_**

 **.**

"Akan kuantar pulang." Pria itu menarik tangan Akagi untuk memastikan apa Akagi mendengarnya atau tidak. Akagi berbalik. Keramaian di tempat itu membuatnya bisa melupakan satu-dua orang dengan mudah-sekalipun itu Kaga yang dalam diam melihat tangan itu tergenggam.

Ini perasaan Kaga saja atau memang benar jika Akagi sekalipun mungkin tak pernah ada rasa untuknya selain mengincar keuntungan semata darinya. Yang mana pada akhirnya itu tetap menjadi pertanyaan. Dari pertama mereka saling kenal, sering bertemu, berteman, bersahabat dan sekarang sampai menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Akagi tersenyum memandang pria matang itu. Rambutnya terurai dan terlempar indah ketika ia membalik tubuh saat sang pria meraih tangannya dan menariknya. _Dress_ putih kilat yang mahal, sepatu kaca yang indah, serta tas genggam yang mungil melekat di tubuh wanita seksi ini.

Akagi tersenyum. Ramah.

Dan itu membuat Kaga rapuh dan runtuh.

"Oh maaf tuan," Akagi meraih kedua tangan pria itu dan menggenggamnya. Ia tersenyum serta memiringkan sedikir wajahnya. Membuat rambutnya kembali bermain indah. Tangan yang ia dapat kini tergenggam hangat di dadanya. "Anda terlambat menawarkan diri, saya pulang bersama teman." Dan setelah Akagi melepas genggamannya pada tangan pria matang itu, diusapkannya singkat pipi sang pria sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Ayo Kaga." Ucapnya mengembalikan kesadaran Kaga yang sejak tadi berada di sekitarnya. Meraih tangannya. Menyeret jasad Kaga yang mungkin masih membiarkan pikirannya memikirkan kekasihnya.

"Ah, Hnn." Dan mereka berlalu.

.

Biasan lampu-lampu sepanjang kota Tokyo menemani pemandangan mata disepanjang jalur perjalanan mereka. Kaga hanya mencoba untuk diam juga disepanjang jalan yang ia lalui dengan Akagi yang sibuk bertelepon dengan seseorang di ujung sana yang Kaga tidak tahu siapa. Terkadang Kaga mendengar suara tawa, kaget, juga cekikikan dari seseorang yang harusnya sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya sejak setengah tahun terakhir.

"Habis ini kita kemana, Kaga?"

Kaga menoleh memandang Akagi ketika namanya disebut. Ternyata kekasihnya sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya yang sebagian besar adalah rutinitas hariannya.

Memiliki seorang kekasih populer disegala bidang membuat Kaga gelisah juga ternyata. Meski awalnya ia merasa tak ada cinta yang bisa ia hasilkan untuk Akagi, tapi pada akhirnya lambat laun ia merasakan juga.

Gerimis.

Rindu siapa kah ini?

"Hei, Akagi- _san._ "

Akagi menoleh ketika mendengar nada suara Kaga yang begitu lemah. Mendapati diri Kaga yang kini sudah tertunduk seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting diantara mereka. Akagi melambatkan laju kendaraannya. Rintik yang mulai lebat dan menjelma menjadi pun membuatnya harus berhati-hati, terlebih jika dalam keadaan Kaga yang tidak biasa seperti ini.

"Apa _rindu_ ini untukmu?"

.

.

* * *

.

 **_bukan_dia_**

.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat-"

"Kaga- _san_!"

Kaga menghentikan hitungannya. Ia menoleh kepada seorang pria yang tiba-tiba datang berlari kearahnya. Disingkirkannya tumpukan-hitungan tangkai bunga yang sedang ia kerjakan. Lalu mendapati pria itu dan bertanya ada apa.

"Ada seorang wanita cantik di depan toko dan sedang mencarimu!" pria itu berbicara dengan girang. Bak baru pertama kali melihat kecantikan seseorang dalam seumur hidup.

Kaga mengerutkan dahinya, sambil meraih _apron_ yang terikat pada tubuhnya. Membersihkan tangannya lalu melangkah kecil menyambut ke arah pria yang menjadi pengurus di toko bunganya.

"Hei, kalau bicara yang jelas. Wanita cantik bagaimana?" disentuhnya pundak si pria saat berbicara.

"Cantik sekali Kaga- _san_! Dan… seksi."

 _Akagi._

 _Tidak mungkin 'kan,_

"Tunggu disini, aku akan menemuinya."

 _._

 _._

"Lama tidak bertemu."

Ya. Pria itu benar. Wanita ini sangat cantik dan juga seksi. Ia adalah salah satu keajaiban dan maha karya Tuhan yang mungkin tak bisa didustakan.

"Masih mengenalku?" apalagi ketika ia tersenyum.

Ini bukan sebuah drama romantis, tapi boleh dikatakan Kaga merasa Tuhan sedang berencana menjadikannya sebagai seorang aktor ternama dalam drama kehidupannya kini. Hembusan angin serta guguran kelopak dari pohon Sakura menambah histeris pengap waktu dan pertukaran udara diantara mereka.

Kaga meringis, tapi di dalam hati.

"Ya. Untuk apa datang. Mau menertawai kematian Akagi?"

Kaga menangis, tapi di dalam hati.

"Kaga- _san,_ bukan begitu-"

"Tidak apa Shoukaku- _san._ Kematian Akagi adalah sebuah takdir. Pergilah dari sini. Sebelum aku membencimu."

.

.

* * *

.

 **_pergi_**

 **.**

Ada nada yang mengalun.

Mengiringi indah-indah setiap desah napas mereka. Jika ada suatu saat, Kaga ingin membahagiakan Akagi lebih dari sebelumnya. Meski kini Kaga tak sanggup bahkan untuk menatap Akagi, lagi.

"Hei Akagi- _san._ "

Ingin ia menangis.

Sangat.

Tapi dunia sudah terlanjur ia kutuk kejam tanpa syarat hanya untuknya.

Akagi tidak menoleh.

Hening.

Mungkin Akagi sudah tidak lagi peduli akan Kaga sampai ia mengabaikan panggilan dari kekasih yang selalu ada di sisinya kapanpun.

"Hei Akagi- _san._ "

Tak bisa Kaga lupa betapa ia ingin Akagi selalu ada di sisinya. Tapi, sebuah genggaman tangan di pundaknya mengatakan bahwa, Akagi sudah tak peduli padanya.

"Hei Akagi- _san._ " Lagi, sampai Akagi menoleh padanya.

"Kaga, Akagi sudah tidak bisa menjawab panggilanmu." Tergenggam erat pundak Kaga oleh Yamato.

Air matanya wanita lain itu pun bercururan. Kenapa Kaga harus menderita tertinggal seperti ini, oleh Akagi.

"Hei… Akagi- _san._ "

Tumpahkan lah air matamu, Kaga. Tumpahkan lah sebanyak yang kau mau.

Mulai sekarang, tak aka ada lagi celoteh nyaring Akagi. Tiada lagi dekapan hangatnya, kasih sayangnya seperti yang kau inginkan, akan tiada lagi rasa cemburu karena Akagi telah kembali ketujuan kehidupan.

Ada nada yang mengalun di antara mereka. Dan itu nada kematian.

.

.

* * *

.

 **_hujan_**

"Kaga."

"Hnn."

"Aku tak peduli pengakuan orang lain atas hubungan kita, karena yang kuinginkan hanya kehangatanmu. Maka, cemburu lah padaku sebanyak yang kau mau. Sesanggup hidupmu. Juga, rindukan aku sampai kapanpun dan dimana kau berada, karena aau akan mengembalikan kehangatanmu tiap dinginnya rindu menusuk tulangmu."

"Kau benar mencintaiku?"

Akagi memicingkan matanya memandang Kaga. Dicubitnya lengan Kaga hingga gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Duduk berdua di gelapnya malam. Menikmati tetesan air hujan yang mengalir di dinding kaca kamar mereka. Duduk berdua bersandar di sisi ranjang di atas lantai yang beralas tipisnya kain. Merentangkan kaki sambil tangan saling bertaut. Menikmati komposisi amukan petir juga suara nyaring tetesan hujan yang menghantam bumi.

Hujan.

Untuk itu mereka kadang terdiam. Tidak memandang satu sama lain, karena hujan adalah pencuri perhatian.

"Hei Akagi- _san._ " Hening sekejap menyerang, kecuali nada hujan. Akagi tak menjawab, seakan menunggu Kaga melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau tahu? Hujan adalah tanda rindunya untuk orang lain."

Akagi tertawa. "Kau manis juga."

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Aku akan memercayai semua yang kau katakan."

"Aku tidak memaksamu percaya."

"Tapi kau benar."

Kaga menoleh memandang Akagi yang tersenyum.

Langit memang mendung. Tapi biarlah langit bertanggungjawab atas kesalahannya sendiri, dan Akagi bertanggung jawab atas rindunya ini.

"Aku merindukanmu meskipun aku tetap bersamamu."

Wanita cantik itu, tersenyum.

.

.

* * *

 **_kekasih_**

 **.**

"Kaga, apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Hah?"

"Aku menyukaimu dari pertama kita bertemu."

"A-aku? Tapi aku perempuan."

"Begitulah. Aku menyukaimu."

"Akagi- _san._ Maaf, tapi-"

"Tidak apa. Maaf membuatmu bingung."

"Aku, mau."

 _Karena akupun sudah lama memendam perasaan ini meskipun kau selalu berada dikeramaian._

Akagi tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

 _Setidaknya, aku mati tidak dengan penyesalan karena aku telah mendapatkan hatimu, Kaga._

 _by Akagi_

.

.

 _ **You don't need to know**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kamus Author : Rindu itu Hujan

AN : Tetiba ingin nulis begini dan nulisnya bisa aja gitu sambil nangis. Maaf kalau gak jelas. Tapi biarlah, namanya juga perasaan.

 **Daftar lagu, Akane Sora by Asami Seto from ost ED Chihayafuru.**

...bye!


End file.
